


【翔松】在冬日来临之前

by wangqiu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangqiu/pseuds/wangqiu
Summary: 观众老爷们就随便看看吧





	【翔松】在冬日来临之前

房间里一整天没有人，被灌满了秋夜寒凉的空气。刘青松喝了酒有点迷糊，心思还在脑海深处神游，感觉到身边林炜翔灼热的气息，不知不觉中两个人靠得极近。

……

直到接吻到快要缺氧的时候，刘青松才分了心去想到底是怎么回事，可他已经忘记了两个人是如何开始的。  
也可能是紧箍住自己的双臂太过熟悉，所以是不是现在的状况也能当作亲密朋友的慰藉？

他半睁开眼想看对方的表情，可是林炜翔并没有给他一个眼神，闭着眼专心地在他嘴里攻城略地。  
突然间舌头被狠狠地一卷，于是男孩便放弃了抵抗，任由年轻的身体窜出来的巨大的欲望将两人吞噬。

刘青松伸出双臂搂上林炜翔的脖子，无法咽下的津液从嘴边流出来。林炜翔离开他红肿的唇追着水痕去吸吮仰起的下颌线，然后沿着脖颈往下，张嘴轻轻咬住了轮廓清晰的锁骨。  
他伸手握住刘青松的下身，接着听到怀里人带着气音的一句闷哼。

“你别……”  
刘青松拒绝的话说不出口，因为他被抚慰得很舒服，比自己做的时候还舒服，他双手只能紧紧攥着林炜翔后颈的衣领。  
“啊……”  
对方把自己的裤子脱下，全身的血液都聚集在身下的部位，被带着热度的手掌包裹，他甚至知道那个手掌还有薄薄的茧，仿佛浑身的感觉末梢都被摩擦抚摸。  
刘青松情不自禁扭动着自己的身体，沉迷在欲望里，林炜翔一只手臂甚至快要抱不紧他。  
“安分点，乖。”林炜翔低低地哄，然后加了力道继续动作，直到刘青松绷紧身体射了出来。

刘青松愣怔了一会才回过神来，他用力一推，然后跪上床，把林炜翔整个人压住，朝他下身鼓起的部位伸出手，准备来一个友好的礼尚往来。可是半途中就被截住，接着林炜翔坐起身，捧住了刘青松的脸再次吻上了他。

“我想进去。”林炜翔在唇齿交错的间隙贴近刘青松的耳边说。

交叠的嘴唇柔软又湿润，吸吮的力度比刚才还大，林炜翔的舌头钻进来，从上往下舔舐过他的牙齿，然后又攥住了自己的舌尖翻搅。

……

刘青松再一次陷进迷蒙的思绪里，窗户好像没关……他吻之前的女朋友也是这样的吗，怪不得这么熟练……他现在有喜欢的人吗……为什么接吻这么舒服啊……他喜欢我吗……林炜翔的通牒仿佛就当了空气，甚至不知不觉就被翻了身，和对方互相交换了体位。

刘青松是第一次切身感受到他的ad所拥有的攻击性。一开始他真的痛到差点从幻梦一般的情潮里清醒过来，正准备一脚踹开趴在自己身上的人。  
但是他借着窗外溢进的星光，看见林炜翔忍耐的表情竟然一时心软，便努力软着身子放松下来，好让对方的手指钻进自己潮热的甬道。  
直到身后进出的手指逐渐变得湿滑，“应该可以了……”刘青松都数不清进了第几根指头，止不住地低低呻吟。

他总是很甜美。林炜翔在分开刘青松颤抖的双腿的时候默默地想。抬头看一眼对方的表情，果然是饱含情欲又气恼隐忍的样子，林炜翔在黑暗里悄悄露出微笑，又凑上去吻他的嘴唇。  
“别怕，很快就不痛了。”

刘青松紧闭着双眼，感受身后林炜翔强硬地进出，慢慢地他发觉有一股痒意窜上心头，舒服的不行又仿佛在叫嚣着不够。  
“嗯……快点……”  
“好。”林炜翔听见自家辅助的命令，立马加快速度兑现身体力行。

一直等到最后林炜翔停下动作，刘青松才慢慢瘫平颤抖的膝盖，浑身都在冒汗，想抓手机看时间都没力气。然后整个人被抱起来，林炜翔的脑袋又凑过来吻住了自己。

“快三点了，累就睡吧。”这是刘青松意识尽头听到的最后一句话。

-————-


End file.
